


Everything Evil

by Rinienne



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mystery, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil had long used to everything happening around him, but one day brought a change even he wasn't expecting. Now he and Carlos need to find out what caused the change and how it would affect everyone living in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man-Eating Killer Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [Connor-the-hobbit](http://connor-the-hobbit.tumblr.com/)

“More on the topic of the recent incident: the Sheriff’s Secret Police representative, who implied the gruesome consequences that would be faced if I described their appearance or gave reference to them in any way, contacted us and relayed a following message: ‘black cars,’ he said thoughtfully, ‘no-one in Night Vale has ever, ever… _ever_ owned a black car. In fact, owning a black car is considered illegal. The law indicating the illegality of such an ownership took effect exactly three and a half hours ago. Because of this new status, it is decided that the City Council, or any organization affiliated to them, cannot be considered responsible for any black car related death.’

“For those, who joined us only now or experienced a short-term memory loss, I proceed with a reminder: merely this morning, black cars, which by the way have never, ever… _ever_ been owned by anyone in Night Vale, came to life, starting to attack their owners. Witnesses claim that they saw the cars opening their hoods, which were found to be full of sharp teeth, sucking in and swallowing their owners whole.

“Earlier this morning, Old Woman Josie sent us a letter in which she explained the strange occurrence. In her letter, Josie said that the Angels showed her the root of Everything Evil.

“Now, I’m not entirely sure if Everything Evil is a general description of an unseen force or someone’s name, but it’s written in capitals. We will assume that it is the first, because who in the right mind would name a child like that? Not to mention what the ‘root’ the Angels showed her would mean in this case.

“Anyway, according to the Angels, this root is located in the Downtown Convention Center. Josie also mentioned that the Angels are currently organizing a war campaign to get rid of it and make our city safe once and for all.

“What can I say, dear listeners, while still not entirely sure if the Angels exist or not, I sincerely want to wish them good luck and present you: the weather.”

As a calming tune filled the booth, Cecil’s hands reached for his phone with almost inhuman speed. His phone had buzzed twice since the last half an hour, indicating an arrival of new messages, but being the professional Cecil was, he had to wait until a small break to read them.

Both of the messages came from the same person – the most beautiful, sweet person ever to set foot in Night Vale. First of them was saying ‘Will pick you up at 8:30’, and the second, which was received almost instantaneously after the first, was only consistent of a less-than sign and the number three.

Cecil almost squeaked seeing this composed of symbols message. Oh his wonderful, beautiful Carlos sent him a heart. He felt like he was about to melt on the chair. Cecil then hurried to collect himself, because no-one could guarantee that he wouldn’t actually melt on his chair. That would be an undignified way to go. Instead, he simply typed ‘ok’ and then ‘LU’ and, after adding an exclamation point and a smiley face, sent the message to his, _finally_ , boyfriend.

A young girl, who looked only slightly over twenty, opened the door into his booth and nodded at Cecil. She walked in and handed him a small note, “news about the car incident, sir,” she said.

“And you will be…” Cecil inquired taking the piece of paper with a printed text on it. The note was carefully folded, but he knew that it was printed, because the pens and pencils were still outlawed.

“My name is Lana, sir. I’m a new intern,” she replied.

Cecil smiled, “nice to meet you, Lana,” he said.

Cecil opened the note forgetting momentarily about the new intern. He was about to read it, but his phone buzzed again. It was another message from his beautiful, wonderful Carlos. ‘LU2’ Cecil read on the screen and this time couldn’t hold a squeak. The strange noise seemed to scare Lana, as she fled the room almost immediately.

***

Cecil loved his job. Never in his life had he waited for his shift to end as much as he waited today. When the working day was finally over, he hastily grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the building, nearly knocking down the intern Lana, as he bumped into her in the hallway. The girl was carrying a stack of papers, which ended up scattered on the floor.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry!” Cecil said, “I’m gonna make my own coffee tomorrow!” he added, though not sure why, before retreating towards the exit.

Cecil spotted the familiar sporty Coupe standing in the parking lot and couldn't suppress a wide smile. He approached the vehicle trying to contain his pace and not starting to run like a love struck idiot, even if the description suited him well right about now. Carlos, his stunning, perfect Carlos, stood next to the car and, upon noticing Cecil, waved.

"Hey," he said in his beautiful, honey voice when Cecil was close enough to hear him.

"Hey," Cecil replied leaning in and kissing the other man briefly on the lips; oh those full, perfect lips, which were now all his.

"Ready to head home?" Carlos asked and Cecil felt a hundred of butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach. Of course, Carlos meant Cecil's home, because, for reasons none of them wanted to talk about, he was simply providing him with a mean of transportation today. Still, Cecil couldn't help, but imagine his Carlos saying 'home' and meaning 'their home'.

"Yeah," Cecil nodded smiling wide.

They talked almost the entire trip back to Cecil's apartment. Mostly it was Carlos talking about things Cecil didn't entirely understand, but he continued to listen, not wishing to stop the music of his boyfriend's voice. Cecil also tried not to think that they were currently heading towards his apartment and there was a chance Carlos would agree to come in and maybe, just maybe, stay the night.

It was an absolutely reasonable thing to hope for considering that their first date ended with a brief kiss and second one ended with a thorough making out session, which had left them both breathless and quite uncomfortable under particular clothing articles. Cecil wondered if Carlos giving him a ride to and from work today could have been considered as the third date.

The thought about Carlos staying the night was also making Cecil nervous. His nervousness wasn’t connected with the possibility of sex itself. He was a grown man after all. No, Cecil was worried about some particular details about his anatomy, which could scare or even repulse Carlos. Cecil was no longer able to imagine his life without this gorgeous man who was currently driving his sporty Coupe down a half-empty street and talking about sciency things, like static electricity and giant balloons.

Cecil pondered that maybe he shouldn't push the subject of intimacy, that maybe he should give Carlos more time to get used to being in a relationship. In addition, he certainly was in no rush to risk frightening away his dear, perfect Carlos. The pain of Carlos leaving him in disgust was unbearable to even think about.

As they arrived, Carlos parked his Coupe several parking spaces away from a black Sedan, chained to the ground with metal ropes. Earlier this morning, the Sedan belonged to Cecil, but now it didn't exist, because the Sheriff's Secret Police representative said so.

"So," Cecil said, trying to stop his hands from shaking. The space in the car began to feel heavy and awkward.

"Well, it's your stop," Carlos replied as the matter of fact.

"Yeah, I know," Cecil nodded, "I was just wondering, if you want to come up. I have a few beers in the fridge."

"You know, I won't be able to drive back if I drink," Carlos said.

And there it was. A perfect opportunity to unleash Cecil's talent and years of experience working as a radio host and introduce a perfect-for-the-situation pick-up line. Something which would be smart and suggestive at the same time, something like: "Neat," Cecil heard himself saying before he could stop the word from flying out of his mouth.

 _What a stupid thing to say!_ Cecil groaned mentally for ruining the moment, but Carlos only chuckled, with his perfect deep chuckle. "I see," he said and opened the door of his sporty Coupe, exiting the vehicle. "All right, I'll have that beer or yours."

The next several minutes, which could have been hours, but were most likely minutes, were a blur. Cecil thought that there could've been a time lapse somewhere during that time, but it was unlikely, because the time lapses were only scheduled on Saturdays, and it wasn't a Saturday.

The last thing Cecil remembered clearly, was him opening the fridge with slightly shaking hands to look for beer, but not finding any, then remembering that he couldn't possibly have any beer as every wheat and wheat by-product was banned several months ago. He almost turned back to Carlos to apologize for his mistake, before he felt strong arms wrapping around his torso.

The next thing Cecil became aware of, was the most wonderful friction of their cocks rubbing against each-other. Carlos was pinned underneath him on a bed, his hand holding both of their members in a gentle grip. Both of them were naked, grinding against each-other's bodies, groaning and moaning sweetly. Cecil's lips were on Carlos' neck, kissing it, tasting the salty sweat on his perfect skin.

Cecil felt his muscles starting to buzz in a familiar manner and suddenly realized what was happening. He jumped up, settling on the foot of the bed and looking at his boyfriend with shocked eyes.

"What... what's wrong?" Carlos asked with a note of fear reading in his voice.

"No," Cecil replied, "nothing is wrong, I just need to talk to you before we..." he gestured on the space between them.

Cecil saw Carlos' jaw tighten and the other man turned his head to look somewhere to his left. It was a bad sign, Cecil realized, because it seemed like he made Carlos think that he did something wrong by initiating the intimacy. Or at least Cecil thought that it was Carlos who initiated it, because he wasn't entirely sure.

"There is nothing wrong, and I want you so very-very much," Cecil said, "it's just before we continue, I needed you to know something about me," he started to explain, but Carlos suddenly sat up, turning around and reaching for the nightstand. He looked surprised.

Carlos grabbed a clock standing on the nightstand and started to examine it. It looked like he forgot completely about where he was and what he and Cecil were doing, or at least trying to do. "This is strange," Carlos said, "for over ten seconds they were showing the right time! Do you know what it means? I've never seen a watch that would show the right time for over ten seconds," he was explaining hastily, "they all usually count ten seconds forward, then a second backwards, then two seconds forward again and go normally for another ten seconds..."

Cecil tried to call Carlos' name, but the other man seemed to pay zero attention. Carlos then leaned forward, trying to examine the watch closer and Cecil was gifted with almost divine view of the Carlos' bare backside. For a second, for just a small second, which Cecil didn't even care if it was going forwards or backwards, Cecil received a very good glance on the Carlos' pucker, which was half-hidden between his buttcheeks and under a thin stripe of lightly growing dark hair.

Cecil heard himself groaning loudly, before he felt the skin on his back ripple and vibrate. A quiet popping sound indicated that he lost the control and was now forced to see six long and thick black appendages spreading from behind him and moving rapidly towards Carlos, before he could stop it.

The tentacles grappled Carlos around his hands, thighs and torso, turning him around to face Cecil. Carlos yelped in surprise at the same time as Cecil produced a yelp of his own, but of apologetic frustration, before he forced the tentacles to release Carlos and retreat.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cecil pleaded.

"What... what is that?" Carlos asked, eyeing the tentacles with shock.

"I tried to warn you about it, I tried to tell you," Cecil replied, "oh please, Carlos, don't leave me, please, don't break up with me," he pleaded.

Cecil watched the shock on Carlos' face changing into fascination, "you have tentacles!" he stated the obvious. And then, to Cecil's surprise, added: "oh wow, can I touch them?" he asked, as his hand started to reach towards the extra appendages.

"Huh?" Cecil surprised, "you want to... touch them?"

"Yeah, if I may," Carlos replied with a smile.

"They would... umm... try to grapple you again," Cecil warned.

Carlos was paying little attention to the warning reaching for one of the tentacles, starting to rub it curiously with his fingers. The tentacle reacted momentarily, wrapping itself around Carlos' arm. The other five tentacles, as if they felt they were granted a permission, returned to entangle themselves around the scientist's legs and arms. This time Carlos didn't seem to mind it, watching the black appendages with curiosity and fascination.

"They feel like snakes, warm scaly snakes, but with little suckers. It kinda feels good..." Carlos commented before trailing off and gasping as one of the tentacles reached for his still erect cock, wrapping itself around it and starting to pump it carefully. Carlos blushed and raised his eyes from the tentacles to look at Cecil, "do you make them do it, or they have a mind of their own?" he asked.

Cecil chuckled, "I do control them," he replied, "well, most of the time. They just have a reflex to entangle things," he explained.

"Oh, good," Carlos smiled, his voice was lower than Cecil had ever heard it to be, "because it would be weird to enjoy some other entity touching me, while I'm having sex with you."

Cecil nodded, understanding Carlos' concern and then realized what the other man just said, "wait, enjoy? you are enjo... mmm --" he tried to surprise but was silenced with Carlos' lips as the other man leaned in and kissed him.

It was passionate, breathtaking. Carlos' lips felt soft and perfect under Cecil's. His tongue poked out in a silent request for access to Cecil's mouth and Cecil couldn't deny this wish to his boyfriend. He parted his lips, allowing the sweet intrusion, entangling his own tongue with Carlos'

Cecil shifted closer climbing onto Carlos' knees, straddling him. His hand traveled down Carlos' well sculpted body pushing the tentacle, which was working on the other man's erection, away and taking a hold on the member. Like everything else on Carlos’ body, his cock was also perfect; thick and long, big enough to be awed, but not enough to be intimidating. Carlos moaned into his mouth and Cecil found himself thinking of nothing else but this thick throbbing length pounding into him. He allowed the tentacle, which was previously occupied with his lover's cock, to rub against his own entrance, to tease himself before it moved towards the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. "Carlos," he whispered, tearing the kiss just for a brief moment, "I need you, I need you right now, inside me" he said as he passed Carlos the retrieved items.

Carlos gulped as he took the bottle and a small square pack. He opened the bottle, spreading the cool liquid over his fingers, before reaching behind Cecil and starting to spread the lube over his entrance. Cecil moaned at the touch, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face in the crook of Carlos' neck.

It seemed that Carlos was taking his time, teasing Cecil. After what it felt like forever of massaging his entrance, he finally pushed the first digit in, making Cecil bite into his lover's neck hard but just gently enough to not cause him any pain. Carlos proceeded to push his finger into Cecil painfully slow and, when he was fully inside, he continued with this teasing pase, moving his digit carefully in and out, occasionally brushing his lover’s prostate.

"You know, I can take more," Cecil said into his neck, "in fact, I'd prefer to take more."

"Just don't want to hurt you," Carlos explained with a deep low chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure, that a few extra fingers aren't gonna hurt me," Cecil replied between gasps.

Carlos nodded and started to push the second digit in. His movement was as painfully slow as previously, which only made Cecil's entire body to shake in anticipation and a slight frustration. His own tentacle moved to his entrance and started to poke into his slick hole next to the two fingers.

"Erm," Carlos made a confused noise.

"Just a little helper," Cecil grinned, pushing the tentacle in and mewling at the wonderful stretch he felt.

"You're impatient, aren't you?" Carlos commented.

"I've waited for over a year," Cecil pointed out, "I can allow myself to be inpatient now," he added, grabbing the condom he had taken out earlier, opening it and extracting it while his own tentacle continued to push in and stretch him further together with two Carlos' fingers.

Cecil pushed his lover onto his back sighing at the loss, as he felt the fingers and own tentacle retreat from his hole. He rolled the condom over Carlos’ aching cock before hastily mounting his boyfriend, using his hand to guide himself down onto Carlos’ member.

Cecil cried out as he felt Carlos' cock sinking into him with ease stretching his sphincter in a sweetest, most pleasant manner. He was almost ready to weep in joy, as the long, thick member penetrated him to the hilt. The pleasure of being finally filled with his beautiful, wonderful Carlos was almost unbearable. The pleasure was far more than simply physical. Much of itwas coming from the realization that it was no-one else but the man Cecil loved so dearly.

Cecil's tentacles, wrapped tighter around Carlos' body, but not tight enough to do any harm.Cecil drank in a sensation of being able to caress his boyfriend all around, feeling his skin in so many different spots at the same time. Carlos' hands grabbed Cecil's hips squeezing them hard, as he moaned loudly. It was so good, so perfect, that Cecil wanted to stay in this moment forever ignoring even the law, which was clearly saying that one couldn’t have sex longer than sixty hours in a row and 'forever' was by definition greater than sixty hours.

"Carlos," Cecil groaned, throwing his head back, as he started to move up and down riding his lover's cock, "so good, so very-very good, you feel so perfect!" he said, feeling that it would be a miracle if he would be able to last longer than a minute or two.

"Cecil," Carlos moned in reply, "yeah, yeah, you’re incredible."

Cecil placed his hand over Carlos' toned chest, using it for leverage, as he increased his pace until he wasslamming onto Carlos' cock. The sound of their bodies moving together filled his ears and Cecil thought that it was the most beautiful music he'd ever heard.

One of Carlos' hands moved from Cecil's thigh and took a hold of his cock. Carlos only pumped his hand once before Cecil, overstimulated with sensations, couldn't hold another cry as he came all over Carlos' hand, stomach and chest. For several long moments everything before Cecil's eyes sank into white radiating light, before he was able to return to his senses. Despite this, he never stopped moving for even a moment, intending to bring his lover over the edge.

Cecil locked his eyes with Carlos' and, after only several additional thrusts, he witnessed the most beautiful, most erotic image he couldn't have even imagined existed. Carlos' entire body tensed, his back arched and, after a shout of Cecil's name, he felt Carlos' cock throb and finally release inside him.

Exhausted, Cecil fell on top of his lover. Neither his hands nor tentacles could move to caress his heated skin as the two of them were trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow," Carlos said, "that was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced."

"R-really?" Cecil asked, propping up his head and looking at his boyfriend, feeling a blush creeping on his cheek.

"Yeah," Carlos confirmed with a content smile, as he reached for his softening cock to take the condom off. He looked around trying to find a place to dispose of it. One of Cecil's tentacles reached for the condom, taking it from Carlos' hands and carried it away to the trash can, which stood in the corner of the room. "Your tentacles are... awesome," Carlos chuckled.

Cecil blinked. He honestly expected Carlos to be repulsed by them, expected him needing time to adjust, to get used to the idea. And to think about it, it was Cecil's expectations of the best scenario, the one where Carlos didn't ran away screaming in panic and never wanted to see Cecil again. "I'm happy you liked them," Cecil smiled.

"Say," Carlos said, "do you have any other surprises?" he asked.

"Umm," Cecil replied, "I have a third eye."

Carlos looked at him curiously, "show me?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Well," Cecil chuckled slightly embarrassed, "it, uh, has some telepathic properties, so, maybe another evening?"

Carlos only nodded, snuggling closer to Cecil and it was one of the best moments in Cecil's life. Only moments later, he felt himself drifting into sleep, comfortable in his lover's embrace.

 

***

"Coffee!" Carlos said happily, offering Cecil a cup of the hot drink.

Cecil accepted the cup placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips before Carlos returned back to the stove. "Are you sure, you don't need any help?" Cecil asked watching his beautiful, beloved man fuzzing in the kitchen, "I kinda feel awkward that you're doing all the work," he admitted.

"Hey, I wanted to make a breakfast for you," Carlos replied, "you didn't force me into slavery or anything, you know. Huh, are those eggs?" he then added.

Cecil walked behind Carlos sipping his coffee. He wrapped his arm around the other man's waist and looked over his shoulder into the fridge, "looks chicken to me," Cecil shrugged.

"Exactly!" Carlos said with a nod, "have you ever seen a chicken around here? Where'd you got them?" he asked.

"Oh, if I only remembered where all of the food that is in my fridge comes from," Cecil replied, "I will give you around eighty percent guarantee that I bought it in the mall."

"Ok," Carlos said, nodding. To Cecil, this 'ok' still sounded suspicious, but he decided to ignore it. Instead, he placed another kiss onto Carlos' neck before moving back to the table.

Cecil sat down to watch his boyfriend cook. When he descended onto the chair, he instantly felt a small sting of discomfort and couldn't help but grin at the thought of where this discomfort came from.

Cecil watched his boyfriend move around the small space of the kitchen. Both of them were still wearing nothing, but their underwear and Cecil pondered if they would have time to have a quickie before he would have to leave for work. He looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. "Oh, shit!" Cecil said, before standing from the chair and running towards the bedroom, leaving his cup of coffee on the table.

"What happened?" Carlos, who followed Cecil to the bedroom, asked.

Cecil had already had time to grab a pair of clean jeans and started to pull them on, "time!" he said, "we overslept and I'm getting late to work."

Carlos looked at him surprised, "but that is impossible!" he replied.

"Huh? you think it's impossible to get late to work?" Cecil said surprised, "how so?"

"Have you ever slept too long and overslept work before?" Carlos asked seriously.

Cecil almost laughed, because that was a dumb question. He restrained himself, because he didn't want to take any chances of hurting Carlos' feelings, "of course I've never been late to work. Don't you know that after three times they can execute you?"

"Have you ever heard of people being executed when they were late?"

"Um, no," Cecil shook his head, "which means that the execution law works and people are more responsible."

"Or it means that time doesn't matter in Night Vale and one can't simply oversleep."

Cecil hummed, looking at his boyfriend not quite understanding what he meant, "it is a.. umm, interesting theory. I even can add it into my broadcast tonight," Cecil nodded as he finished buttoning his shirt, before picking another pair of jeans from the ground and hanging them to Carlos. "I just really, really need to go now. Can you please give me another ride? My car is still outlawed."

Carlos sighed, "of course," he nodded, abandoning the idea of a nice breakfast as he pulled on his jeans.

 

***

Cecil's Sedan still stood in the parking lot chained to the ground with several metal ropes. At least this morning it didn't start growling the moment Cecil approached it. For a good measure, Cecil carefully kicked its wheel with the tip of his boot. The Sedan reminded silent.

Cecil shrugged and turned around walking towards Carlos' hybrid Coupe. Then, absolutely by accident, he made the worst mistake in his live. Cecil looked up. There, he saw something, which left him shiver in fear, like he'd never experienced before. Not able to hold on his legs, Cecill felt to his knees; his eyes widened in shock and his mouth open.

Carlos runned towards him, grabbing Cecil by the shoulder, "what happened, talk to me!" he said in panic.

"The sky..." Cecil replied. "The sky is blue."


	2. Gates to The Dog Park

Carlos sighed glancing at Cecil concerned yet another time. Cecil sat in the passenger seat, almost flattening himself against it, like he was trying to become one with its leather-cloth surface. Cecil's eyes were cast down and his hands were visibly shaking.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to go to work in this condition?" Carlos asked.

Cecil turned his head to look at him. His eyes were distant, unfocused, like he was looking somewhere through Carlos. "Yeah," he replied, "I'm fine, I just need to splash some water over my face."

Cecil didn't say anything else and Carlos focused on the road. It was too empty even by Night Vale standards, like the entire city vanished overnight. Carlos knew that it wasn’t the case, as from time to time he still could get glimpses of people through the gapes of drawn curtains. It seemed, that whatever happened scared everyone stiff, including even Cecil, which was the most extraordinary.

Carlos had seen Cecil's reaction to the things going on in the city. To be exact, he'd seen an absolute lack of said reaction. No-matter what danger was coming to Night Vale, Cecil had been always holding like a real hero. With no fear he spoke about things no-one could even hope to comprehend, behaved like nothing serious was going on while hundreds of people were running about Night Vale in panic, screaming, leaving their children and loved ones to save themselves. And now a simple clear sky seemed to frighten him.

Carlos looked at the sky. It was perfectly blue, with little white clouds floating slowly over it, carried by the wind. There weren't any stars visible, any second suns or white floating orbs of light. In general, the sky was as normal as it could be.  The only problem was that Carlos had never seen a sky so normal during his stay in Nigh Vale. Perhaps it meant something.

As they reached the corner of Earl and Summerset, Carlos felt like something was out of place. Over the past year he'd spent in Night Vale he had learned to ignore that feeling, but he couldn't resist his scientific curiosity and examined the street as they were passing. The corner of the street didn't look any different from what it had always looked. A tall black metal fence was surrounding the Dog Park. Behind the fence Carlos could see a plane empty space, approximately a hundred fifty square feet, with nothing but dying grass growing there.

It felt different somehow. Carlos wanted to pull the car over and investigate, but then remembered that he needed to deliver Cecil to the Community Radio Station before his working shift started. Still, Carlos made a mental note to return here later and see what was going on.

"Carlos," Cecil said in almost a whisper when they finally arrived.

"Yeah?" Carlos replied, looking at the still scared man next to him.

"Thanks. For everything."

Carlos shook his head and leaned towards Cecil, placing his hand on the other man's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb, before he leaned even closer and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet and in a moment Carlos felt Cecil smile into the kiss.

"So, tonight after I pick you up," Carlos said when they parted, "would you like to come by and see my lab?"

Cecil's smile widened, like the he had managed to forget his fear, “All that mysterious equipment." Cecil chuckled and nodded thoughtfully, "yeah, I'd love that."

***

Half an hour later, Carlos returned to his lab. He walked into the building, locking the door behind him before leaning heavily against the closest wall.

The laboratory was totally silent, besides the normal, constant beeps and buzzes coming from the equipment. He wondered for a moment where his assistants had gone, before recalling that they had planned to travel to Radon Canyon to get some readings. It looked like the lab was going to be empty the entire day.

Carlos sighed walking further into the large brightly lit room towards his desk and took a seat. He opened his laptop, and clicked on the file with the weather experiment results he performed the day before, staring blankly at the numbers. A moment later, his hand reached towards the radio receiver, which stood on the corner of the desk, turning it on -- the motion was unintentional, something more of a reflex he developed in the past several weeks.

“Listeners, during the small break while we played the pre-recorded word from our sponsor, I had an opportunity to visit the men’s bathroom. ‘Why would he talk about his bathroom visit?’ you’ll ask, ‘isn’t it enough that he keeps updating us on his personal life?’ you’ll ponder. No, dear listeners, the only reason I’m bringing this up is the to update you on the status of our station, or at least the male part of the station, favorite pet’s condition.

"Khoshek, who has lived in the men’s bathroom for over a year, floating next to one of the sinks, was released from his air prison today, together with every his kitten. Now, we have a total of six feline wandering around the station.

“And now the update on the situation with the current condition of our sky...”

Carlos smiled gently listening to Cecil’s voice, then noticed that he was smiling and blushed, pondering on how exactly he felt about him.

His attraction to Cecil was unexpected for the lack of better words. Carlos was never blind to Cecil's interest in him, even in the very first conversation they shared. Carlos just never put any thought into it. He was a scientist, he didn't have time for such things, and he hoped Cecil's infatuation would just wear off. He had never even put much thought into his own sexuality. Carlos found Cecil's advances sweet, but reciprocating never really crossed his mind.

Everything had changed that day when Carlos went to investigate the city under Night Vale, where he'd almost died. There, laying on the floor of the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, he listened to Cecil's voice, as the other man grieved thinking that Carlos was dead. In that moment, everything changed. Carlos realized what it was that Cecil felt, and he felt something rising inside himself. Carlos decided to give love, to give Cecil, a chance and he hasn't regretted it for a moment, despite him being much stranger than Carlos could have imagined.

And how else could you describe someone who had three eyes and six tentacles, but strange?

Carlos blushed even further remembering how those tentacles had felt on his skin, how gentle they had been. Of course, Carlos was shocked seeing them at first, but his insatiable scientific curiosity far outweighed any fear. He became curious, wanted to inspect the unfamiliar appendages on Cecil’s body. Then one of the tentacles started to caress his cock making him remember own arousal. At that point nothing seemed to matter any longer.  

Carlos groaned, pushing the laptop, as couldn't concentrate enough on work. He needed to distract himself with something that wasn't the memories of his previous night, so he stood from his comfortable office chair and walked towards one of the machines that was monitoring the weather. He checked the current readings, which told him that the weather was as normal as it only can be in a desert climate.

That was strange, considering that before today, the device kept showing him snowstorms, tornadoes, pouring rains and temperatures so high that nothing could possibly live in such conditions. This time the machine was picking up the weather exactly as he saw it looking out of the window.

Carlos rubbed his temples, sighing, "that is going to be a long day," he said to himself.

***

"This is neat," Cecil said looking over rows and rows of different machinery. He spent almost half an hour walking from one device to another, poking them with a finger like a little child. Carlos still could see some anxiety on Cecil's face, but it eased in a comparison with the morning. "What does this one do?" he asked.

"This one is for measuring seismological activities," Carlos explained.

"So, this is the one which picked that enormous earthquake a year ago?"

"Yeah, that is the one,"

"Cool," Cecil nodded, "are there any earthquakes happening now?" he asked.

Carlos looked at the small monitor attached to the device. There were three lines on a gridded background: red, yellow and green. All of the lines were straight, immovable. "No, no earthquakes," he said.

Carlos noticed Cecil's face changing for a second, before he turned to look at the scientist and asked, "what do you think is going on?"

Carlos scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "I'm not certain," he replied honestly, "but it seems that nothing is going on, like everything has just become... normal."

Cecil nodded; his face changed even more, making him look tired and somehow older. Carlos wasn't sure why a lack of weird occurrences could affect Cecil in such a negative way, because for him it seemed like something good. The only thing he could tell for sure is that he he didn't like seeing Cecil like this. Carlos stepped closer, embracing his lover. He placed a palm on Cecil's cheek, holding his head so the other man was looking him in the eyes, "I think a small distraction would be good for you, what do you think?" he smiled.

Cecil's eyes brightened momentarily, "can we have sex right on one of those tables?" he blurted out. He looked embarrassed for a moment before a shy grin creeped over his face,"I want you come to work every day, look at the table and remember what we did."

Carlos chuckled, "you know, if we are to have sex on one of those tables right now," he said, "the only thing I'm going to remember is the shocked face of one of my assistants. Their shift starts in about twenty minutes."

"Oh," Cecil nodded a little disappointed, "that would complicate things."

"I have an apartment right above the lab, I think it would be more comfortable there," Carlos proposed.

"Lead the way," Cecil said smiling as he took Carlos by the hand.

***

Carlos tried to go slow, to make their second time more tender and gentle. Cecil it seemed didn't share his point of view, trying to get them out of clothes as fast as was physically possible. He sat on Carlos knees, straddling him, grinding against Carlos' groin and stomach with his erection and whispering 'want you, want you, want you,' into Carlos ear.

"Hey, we'll get there," Carlos said kissing Cecil's shoulder in a reassuring manner. His one hand moved to cup the other man's buttock through the jeans he was still wearing, while the other hand traveled over his pale chest, tracing the lines of dark purple, almost black ink of Cecil's tattoos, which were covering his entire torso and hands. Carlos wasn't particularly into tattoos, but he could admit that they looked almost natural on Cecil, like they belonged there. His hand then moved to the small of Cecil's back, caressing its smooth skin. "Your tentacles, do they grow from here?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to let them out?" Cecil asked.

"I'd like that," Carlos replied.

Cecil chuckled and the next moment Carlos felt the skin under his palm start to vibrate, until it shifted and several appendages started to grow. The growth was fast and in less than several seconds, six long tentacles manifested behind Cecil's back. One of them instantly curled around Carlos' arm, while the others reached towards his body, entangling themselves around Carlos like a cocoon.

"Does it feel good when I touch them?" Carlos asked as he rubbed one of the tentacles with his thumb.

"Well, they’re more like arms then anything else, but yeah, It feels nice when you touch them," he confirmed.

Carlos nodded, feeling curiosity and boldness growing inside him. He brought his hand entangled with a tentacle closer to his face and tasted it in a long wet lick over the tentacle surface.

The reaction from Cecil was instant. The other man groaned in a deep voice and began breathing faster. "D-Do that again." Carlos obliged, starting to kiss the tentacle, lick it. Then he felt the tip of the appendage starting to poke at his lower lip and opened his mouth, taking the tip into it.

Cecil moaned, pushing the tentacle deeper, but not enough to choke Carlos, starting to pump it in and out Carlos' mouth. Carlos in turn started to suck, swiping his tongue over the rows of suckers on the bottom side of the tentacle.

Carlos felt the tentacle retreat and turned to look at Cecil. The other man's eyes were almost black with lust. He was watching Carlos close, like a predator, his breath heavy, his face flushed red.

"Do you trust me?" Cecil asked in a voice so deep that it made Carlos' skin cover in goosebumps.

Carlos suddenly felt a little anxious, but he nodded anyway.

"Would you be ok if I penetrated you?" Cecil inquired then, making Carlos gulp and shiver even more.

"You mean," Carlos said quietly, "with one of those?" he pointed at the tentacles.

"Them too," Cecil nodded.

Carlos couldn't deny that the way Cecil was staring at him and the thought about giving himself up so fully to Cecil's will was making him nervous. Not to mention that the biggest thing he'd had inside him was a very small anal plug, as a result of scientific curiosity, of course. He couldn't deny that the result of his experiment with the plug turned to be positive, but it couldn't prepare him for a tentacle which was thicker than his own wrist. At the same time he couldn't deny a spike of curiosity and anticipation growing in him, screaming 'oh yes, have me in any way you can think of' loudly in his mind.

"Carlos," Cecil whispered meanwhile before he kissed Carlos cheek, "you know that I would never force you into something you're not comfortable with, right?"

And here it was, a honest concern in Cecil's voice. It was the exact moment Carlos knew that he could trust him fully no matter what Cecil had in mind. "Yeah, I do trust you," Carlos replied, "and I'm okay with this."

Cecil smiled warmly before placing a quick kiss on Carlos lips and climbing down from Carlos' lap. "Um, do you have lube?" he asked.

Carlos nodded pointing at the nightstand. Thankfully, he anticipated their relationship turning physical some time ago and he had bought everything he considered to be needed for intimacy. Cecil opened the nightstand and extracted lube and a pack of condoms. Both of them were new and unopened and Carlos couldn't miss a satisfied smirk on Cecil's face as he unwrapped a layer of protective plastic from the tube of lubricant.

Then Cecil returned to Carlos, still sitting on the edge of the bed with the tube. "I think, we need to be less dressed for this," he said as he offered Carlos his hand and tugged him to stand. Cecil hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped Carlos’ pants, tugging them down along with his underwear. His hands moved to Carlos’, which were struggling with the button on Cecil’s own pants. “S-sorry,” Carlos almost squeaked, embarrassed. Cecil only grinned and pressed his lips to his lover’s as he helped pull off his own pants, throwing them into a corner of the room.

"Come on, come here," Cecil said, moving towards the spot in the room next to the foot of the bed, "stand here," he pointed at the middle of that space.

Carlos obliged, though he didn't quite understand why they needed to move from the bed. The realization came to him as he saw Cecil's tentacles moving to entangle him once again, before the five out of six appendages pulled him up into the air.

Carlos yelped in surprise as he didn't expect the tentacles to be that strong and because it was a little disorienting to not have the floor under his feet.

"You ok?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah, good," he replied looking at Cecil from above. Cecil's head was exactly level with his stomach.

"Great," Cecil smiled and Carlos suddenly started to fall on his back, until he was turned horizontally. Two tentacles holding him by the legs, pulled apart, spreading him wide in front of Cecil. Carlos blushed realizing that his ass lined up perfectly with Cecil's face, giving the other man a perfect view of his rear.

"You're so, so gorgeous," Cecil said in a low voice and Carlos whimpered. He raised his head to look at Cecil and saw him moving closer, reaching for Carlos with his hand.

Carlos stilled, feeling Cecil's finger touching his balls and slowly moving lower, until it carefully probed his entrance. Carlos tensed unintentionally and Cecil hurried to take the hand away, "no, I'm good, you can continue," Carlos reassured.

Cecil hummed thoughtfully and nodded. He leaned in, starting to kiss the insides of Carlos’ thighs, traveling slowly towards his balls. He sucked carefully each of them into his mouth, making Carlos groan, then swiped his tongue under them before moving even lower. Carlos' entire body trembled as he felt a hot wet tongue touching his sphincter. He moaned loudly, not expecting Cecil to do that.

“Ok?” Cecil inquired. His mouth was still very close to Carlos’ hole and he could feel the other man’s breath over it.

“Ugh, yeah,” Carlos nodded feeling the heat of embarrassment and excitement raising even higher in his body, thankful at the same time about his decision to take a shower before going to pick Cecil from work.

“Mmm,” Cecil exhaled, placing his hands on Carlos’ butocks, spreading them even further.

The next moment Carlos felt the flat of Cecil’s tongue landing on him. A long deep moan escaped his lungs as the tongue starting to move against his entrance, licking it and sometimes pressing his lips to it.

When Carlos felt the tongue pushing inside him, he screamed. His body started to trash around and he wanted to grab onto something, anything, but the tentacles were restricting his movements.

“Cecil,” he sobbed desperately as it was the only thing he could do feeling the tongue thrusting in and out of him.

As unexpectedly as it touched him, the tongue was gone. Carlos wanted to protest, but then he heard a quiet pop of Cecil opening the lube and mewled. Only a moment later he felt something else starting to probe over his hole, before carefully sliding in.

The sensation was not as pleasant as the feeling of Cecil rimming him, but it wasn’t painful. The tip of the tentacle was no wider than his own finger, and only when Cecil pushed it further, Carlos felt the slightest burn of the stretch. He groaned in protest and Cecil stopped instantly, allowing Carlos to take a deep breath and adjust, before he extracted the tentacle almost fully and pushed it in again, even further this time. It continued for some time, and after a few minutes of stretching and gentle pushing and pulling, Carlos realized that he was starting to enjoy it.

Then the tentacle hit something inside Carlos that it almost made him see stars before his eyes. He moaned loudly before he heard Cecil's throaty chuckle and the tentacle moved again, pressing on the same spot.

Carlos was calling out the other man’s name in choked sobs as the pounding of the tentacle into him increased and soon he was turned into a mess of uncontrolled shouts and groans. He felt his own precome leacking over his stomach and realized that he was getting close even while his cock was left untouched the entire time.

"Cecil," he called desperately, not being able to control anything he was saying, "Cecil, please!"

The next moment the tentacles holding him, started to lower him down, bringing him to a position about forty five degree angle from the floor. Cecil embraced him, placing kisses on his chest. The tentacles around Carlos' thighs lifted his legs, placing them around Cecil's sides and the tentacle inside Carlos slipped free. Carlos whined at the loss, but then he felt Cecil pushing his cock into his hole and sighed in content.

"Oh sweet, wonderful Carlos," Cecil cooed as he reached for Carlos' cock and started to pump it slowly, "you feel so good, so wonderful."

Carlos hear himself moan. Every muscle in his body was trembling in anticipation of relief. His skin felt so hot he thought that the apocalypse started and the entire world was burning but Carlos didn't even care as long as he could have this.

Cecil started to pound into him harder, his own breathing was erratic and hot on Carlos neck.

"Cecil, I can't!" Carlos cried out, "I'm going to come!"

"Yeah," was the only thing Carlos heard, before he felt _sharp_ teeth sinking into his shoulder. The pain he should have felt didn't register as his orgasm shot through him, wave after wave. Carlos felt Cecil still and the other man's member throb inside him, groaning into Carlos' shoulder, still held between his teeth.

After several moment of standing still, holding onto each other, Cecil finally released the hold on Carlos shoulder kissing it apologetically. "Sorry about that," he murmured before carefully moving him towards the bed and climbing there himself, snuggling in close.

Carlos reached to touch the bite and found that it almost didn't hurt. He also didn't feel any blood, so Cecil didn't bit through the skin, even if Carlos could've sworn the teeth felt that sharp. "You have nothing to apologize for," Carlos said honestly, while he pondered how much more there was still to discover about Cecil.

"I would really hate to hurt you," Cecil sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head away, "in any way at all."

"Hey," Carlos chuckled, placing his hands around Cecil's head and turning it back to face him, "this was the one most incredible experience of my life," he said.

Cecil grinned content, "better than a butt plug?" he chuckled.

"What?" Carlos surprised, "how did you know about it?" then he narrowed his eyebrows remembering Carlos saying something about having a third eye which had telepathic properties, "you didn't read my mind, did you?" he asked.

"Umm, only if hearing you saying things out loud is considered mind reading."

"Did, did I said it outloud?" Carlos asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cecil nodded, "somewhere in between of 'oh god, it feels so good' and 'fuck me, fuck me harder, Cecil'."

Carlos felt his face starting to burn in embarrassment. He turned on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. He heard Cecil chuckling again before he felt the other man moving to hover above him, covering the back of his neck with kisses.

"Hey, why would you need to be embarrassed on my account, huh?" Cecil asked. "I myself have a whole bunch of toys. Can show them to you if you want."

Despite the embarrassment, Carlos felt himself smile, "cause I fear everything said tonight can somehow end up on the radio," he chuckled.

"Oh, you hurt me!" Cecil said in a mocking tone, "do you really think that I blub about my personal life too much on my show?" he asked, "oh, no, wait. Don't answer that."

Carlos laughed, turning around under Cecil and wrapping his arms around the other man, kissing him on the lips. "You're something," he said.

"Mhhm," Cecil replied, kissing Carlos back, "now, I’d really appreciate if you point me into the direction of a bathroom and a closest trash can, cause this condom is becoming irritating."

Carlos nodded pointing to a very obvious door in his bedroom. He watched Cecil stand up and disappearing, noticing that the tentacles were no longer present. He turned fully to lay on his back, looking at the white ceiling, thinking. Cecil was strange, strange as Night Vale itself, but, Carlos realized, that with every moment they were spending together, their relationship was starting to feel more and more normal.

***

Carlos woke up to a sound of alarm he setthe evening before.Beside him, Cecil stirred and tugged on the blanket, trying to cover his head with it.

"What is it terrible, awful sound?" Cecil said groaning through his teeth.

"It's an alarm, I set it for you, so you wouldn't be late for work," Carlos explained, switching the clock alarm off and starting to get up.

"Ugh," Cecil groaned again, catching Carlos by his waist and tugging him back into the bed, snuggling to him "what time is it?" he asked.

"Seven," Carlos replied.

"Seven? But my work starts only at eleven," he complained, "why would you even think about waking in such ungodly hour?"

"Because," Carlos replied, trying to entangle himself from under Cecil's limbs, thankful that there have been only four of them right now, "I thought that you would like to return home first, grab something to change into. But before, we could take a shower, get something to eat."

"Mmm," Cecil mumbled still half-asleep and still not wanting to neither get up nor let Carlos go, "so, you want me to have a shower and then wear those filthy clothes I was wearing the entire last day, until we get to my apartment to change them?" he asked.

"Well, you don't have anything else in here, do you?"

***

It was almost nine, when the two of them finally descended from the apartment and into the lab. The assistant who worked the night shift was still there and Carlos couldn't miss the way the he was looking at them or, to be more specific, not looking at them, as he was hiding his head away, visibly uncomfortable.

Carlos blushed profusely. His apartment was situated right above the lab and it was highly possible the sound isolation wasn't as good as Carlos originally thought. He wondered how much and how clearly the assistant heard what he and Cecil were doing last night. Based on the assistant’s behaviour, it was way more than Carlos would ever could be comfortable with.

The fact that Cecil was wearing one of Carlos’ own jeans and flannel shirts, which were both slightly big on him, and a smug satisfied grin on his face, didn't help.

They almost managed to reach the exit door, when someone knocked on it. Carlos opened the door and saw a young woman. The girl had shoulder length red-dyed hair with small tree leaves stuck in them. The jacket she was wearing on top of white blouse was torn in some places and dirty.

"Um, excuse me," Carlos said, "do you need anything?" he asked.

"I was told that I can find Cecil here," the girl said.

Cecil, who was following him behind, almost pushed Carlos to get to the door, "Dana?" he surprised, "but how?"

The girl named Dana blinked looking at Cecil with almost wild eyes, "The Dog Park gates," she replied, "they’re back."

  
  
  



End file.
